


Remember Me Always

by 0TheatreGeek0



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheatreGeek0/pseuds/0TheatreGeek0
Summary: Kurt Hummel belongs to the Schuester Coven, with the other glee club members. Of the members that aren't supernatural, were sworn to secrecy. Kurt longed for the emotional side of finding a mate that the rest of the coven members have. To them, touches are taken for granted but for him, they are the only thing he wants.





	1. One

The bright lights of the sun shined through the windows in the Schuester Coven house. Kurt woke up to the sound of his roommate, Mercedes screaming at him.

"Kurt! Wake the hell up white boy!" Kurt's best friend screamed. He practically fell out of bed once he registered the sound.

"What the hell, 'Cedes?" Kurt yelled back, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun.

"Mr. Schue wants all of us all down in the gathering room, ASAP. Now get your ass up, get dressed, and come down." She said before walking out of the room.

Kurt got dressed in a black button down, grey tight jeans, leather combat boots, and grey patterned scarf. He did his hair in a perfect coif and ran down the stairs. Everyone - Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes - looked at him.

"Ok, everyone. Today is going to be the first 'official' day of school for some of you - Puck - and I want to make sure you all are ready." Mr. Schue said.

"Why does he need to be 'prepared'? We've all got his back." Finn said, his girlfriend - Rachel - snuggled closely to him.

"Yeah, I've got this Mr. Schue." Puck said, flexing his muscles. Tina and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Mercedes whispered to her best friend.

"I'm just tired of everyone having their mate. You have Sam, Quinn has Puck, Tina has Mike, Rachel has Finn, and even Santana has Brittany." Kurt half yelled back. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the love seat he and Mercedes were sharing.

"Oh, chin up. You'll find him some day, who knows, it could even be at school today." She said back, winking at Kurt.

In the Schuester Coven, there were many different kinds of supernatural beings:

Vampires:

Kurt, Santana, Puck, and Tina

Witches:

Mercedes, and Rachel

Shapeshifters:

Quinn, Brittany, and Finn

"Oh, 'Cedes, what would I do without you," Kurt said, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "We're going to be late for school."

"Kurt's right, get ready and go to school. I'll see you all there in History and Glee." Mr. Schue said before grabbing his keys.

Everyone shared three cars. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina drove together in the black Navigator. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany took the white Honda Accord. Finn, and Puck grabbed the keys to the blue Ford Fusion.

"Tina, your pick." Mercedes said as she gave the iPod to the raven haired girl. She chose 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

"You're obsessed with this song." Kurt said as he drove to the school.

"There's nothing wrong with girl power." Tina defended herself. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt laughed.

All of the cars arrived at the school, each one parked next to the other. Kurt and Mercedes linked arms and they all began walking to the school.

Mercedes froze. A vision:

He pushed him into the empty bathroom and into a cubicle...

'Oh, Jesus," He said when the skinnier boy was picked up and pushed against the wall.

'I love you so much,' The olive skinned boy said against the other's lips. "Literally, so much."

'I love you too." The porcelain boy murmured.

"'Cedes! Mercedes Jones! Are you ok? What's you see?" Quinn was yelling, shaking Mercedes.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, and I didn't see anything." Mercedes said.

"Ok goo-" Mercedes cut Quinn off.

"I heard it. I couldn't get a visual. It was two boys, one Kurt. They were...together, I think." She said, trying to figure out what had happened. Kurt hearing this, stopped dead n his tracks.

"Wait, what? 'Cedes, you saw me...with a boyfriend?" Kurt said, like he was going to cry.

"I think, yeah. He was shorter than you, but more built. I couldn't see the faces, only voices and general ideals of the vision." Mercedes said, still confused.

"Ok, let's get to class before we get anyone killed," Rachel butted in. "We're going to be late, literally."

"Fine." Kurt said, walking to his locker.

Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Puck all walked to their lockers - on the same isle - and grabbed their books. Kurt and Tina smelled the slightest amount of blood and immediately looked at Puck. His irises black with blood red scleras. Tina groaned and grabbed Kurt by the arm, pulling him to the new vampire.

"Puck, calm down. You. Are. Fine." Tina said, holding Pucks arm tightly. "Kurt, get Mr. Schue. Now."

"On it," Kurt said before running down the halls, into the History room. "Mr. Schue, it's Puck. We need you, now."

"What happened?" Mr. Schue said as he walked with Kurt.

"He smelled blood. Tina tried to calm him, but couldn't" Kurt said with a low voice.

"Great, I told your brother to watch him." Mr. Shue said, referring to Finn.

"I don't know, but I'm going to class." Kurt said, walking off.

Kurt walked into his Math class only to be greeted by Quinn, Brittany, and Mike. They all smiled but Mike didn't say hello. He was always nervous about the vampires, except for Tina.

"My Unicorn! How are you?" Brittany said, pulling Kurt into a hug. Even though they saw each other this morning, she was excited to see him.

"Hi Britt, Q. How are you Mike?" Kurt asked, knowing he wouldn't talk first.

"Oh, sorry. I'm good man, you?" Mike said. He always became more confident when someone else spoke first.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt said, taking his seat in the back of the room.

Kurt sat in silence for the rest of the class, thinking about what Mercedes saw. He couldn't help but make a mental picture of what he wanted the boy to look like. As he day dreamed, all his heightened senses vanished.

"Mr. Hummel? Kurt?" Mrs. Johns said, "Can you answer the question on the board?"

"J is equal to N, which is equal to 3 times 6. 18, the answer's 18." Kurt said, annoyed by the teacher.

"Thank you, Kurt." The teacher said. Kurt continued to day dream the rest of class.


	2. Two

Kurt headed to the lunchroom with Quinn, and Mercedes. As they walked, Rachel and Puck joined them.

"Oh my god, did you guys see the new kid?" Rachel squealed to Quinn and Mercedes.

"No, why?" Mercedes asked the brunette.

"Because he's is hella cute." Santana said, joining the conversation with Brittany.

"He's a unicorn, too!" Brittany said excitedly. Kurt turned his head in surprise.

"What? He's gay? Like, openly?" Kurt asked, genuinely bewildered.

"No, but by the way he dresses, it's obvious." Santana said as all the glee kids turned into the lunchroom.

Kurt sat down at the table with Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Rachel.

"Satan, can you please stop talking about the new kid?" Kurt asked, getting annoyed by the Latino.

"Why, it's not like he can hear us. Or are you just jealous that we know things about him?" Santana smirked.

"It's just really damn annoying. Ok?" Kurt said, placing both hands on the table. His eyes were turning black with anger.

"Ok, ok. Whatever." Santana said, seeing how mad Kurt was, "Oh, hey Trouty Mouth." She called towards Sam.

"Hey, Santana. Hi, Mercedes." Sam said, sitting next to his girlfriend.

Kurt looked over to the doors to see Finn, Mike, and another member of the football team coming into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Finn said. Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend.

Kurt looked up from the table to meet the eyes of an olive skinned boy. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, slicked back hair, tight red jeans, short sleeved black button down, and a red bow tie. Kurt realized he was staring and his mouth was dropped open.

"Kurt?" Tina asked, shaking Kurt's arm slightly.

"Huh? Sorry Tina." Kurt said, blushing. He stole one other glance at the new kid before joining back towards the table's conversation.

"Staring at the new kid, huh? Wanky." Santana said, smirking at the porcelain boy. Kurt blushed an even darker color than he thought possible.

"Shut up Satan." Kurt hissed. He couldn't help but listen to the olive skinned boy's conversation.

'Do you know who that boy is over there?' Blaine asked the girl next to him.

'Kinda, that's Kurt Hummel. He's a part of the glee club of losers.' The girl laughed nasally.

'That's rude.' Blaine snarled at the girl.

"Kurt, we're gonna be late for rehearsal. Come on!" Tina exclaimed at the porcelain boy. Kurt shook his head out of thought and got up.

"Sorry Tina, I got side tracked." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine.

"Ooh, somebody's got a little crush on a human." Tina teased, poking Kurt's arm. He hissed playfully and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go ok? I don't need to be embarrassed more." Kurt groaned, grabbing his bag and following behind Tina to he choir room.

Kurt sat in his usual seat in the back corner of the choir room. Mr. Schue walked in to the usual chatter of homework, songs, competition, and solos. All talking ceased when an olive skinned boy walked in behind Mr. Schue.

"Ok, everyone, order. This is Blaine Anderson, our newest member of The New Directions. Blaine go take a seat, now Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, writing 'Youth' on the board, "Youth, this year's theme."

"Mr. Schue, I think Finn and I should do a ballad an-" Rachel was cut off my Santana.

"Uh, I think not Hobbit. I've never gotten a solo and I know a lot of us haven't either. So you need to shut your big damn mouth and give other people a solo." She yelled, going into Spanish.

"Ok Santana, quiet. Rachel, you're not getting a solo." Rachel made an audible gasp. "I think the winners of our duet competition should get the ballad. Sam, Quinn, think you guys can handle it?" Mr. Schue asked the two. They both nodded, "And Santana, I think you should sing the solo for Sectionals."

"Hell yes, finally. Auntie Snixx will bring the house down." Santana said.

Kurt learned to not expect much in the area of solos. Rachel always got the solos, so he never bothered to even listen. He looked over and noticed that Blaine was sitting right next to him. Kurt blushed when he realized Blaine was looking at his too.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said over Rachel and Santana's yelling.

"Hi." Kurt reached out and shook Blaine's hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"So, how often does this happen?" Blaine asked, signalling to the arguing.

"Oh, that. This is the most calm competition season it's been. Usually Puck, Sam, Mr. Schue, and Finn have to corner Santana." Kurt said, laughing.

"Ah, and why are you not fighting for a solo?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked confused, "I've seen you guys perform at last year's Regional's. I'm from Dalton Academy."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a minute. He couldn't understand why someone so put together would transfer to a school where pencils are used for weapons. Blaine was at an amazing school with an even better glee club, why join the most under appreciated glee club in Ohio? Kurt didn't know how or why Blaine would join the glee club that was given slushie facials everyday.


	3. Three

"Not really my thing." Kurt responded to Blaine's question.

"Oh, well at least No one's gotten hurt." Blaine said, trying to ease the mood. Then as if on cue, Rachel screamed in pain.

"Ow! She bit me!" Rachel screamed. Kurt's head snapped to look at Rachel, he smelled her blood and jumped out of his seat and ran over to Puck.

"Puck go to the hall. Now!" Kurt, Tina, and Mr. Schue yelled over all the other voices. Puck sprinted inhumanly fast out of the room and to the bathrooms. 

"Shit!" Kurt yelled, seeing Puck use his speed in front of Blaine.

Sam, Mike, Brittany, and Mr. Schue pulled Santana while Finn, Tina, and Mercedes pulled Rachel.

"Don't test me Hobbit! I got that solo fair and square, you're just a jealous little bitch!" Santana screamed at the brunette across the room.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was looking confused but mostly confused. He looked over to Kurt and stood up. Kurt ran over to stop him from coming close, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a corner.

"I know this is really confusing. Just don't run, okay. Mr. Schue needs to talk to you, your not in any danger with me. Just. Stay." Kurt said before running over to Mercedes.

"'Cedes! Do something to calm her down!" Kurt yelled over the other's screams.

"Oh my god! Duh, hold on!" Mercedes yelled back before looking Santana straight in the eyes and chanting something in Latin until she collapsed. 

When Santana dropped, everything calmed down. Rachel was pushed down into a seat and Finn watched her closely, and everyone else went back to their seats. Mr. Schue looked as if he just remembered Blaine.

"Okay everyone. We have to do something before our set list." Mr. Schue said just as Puck was walking back in and Santana was waking up confused.

"Blaine come with me." Kurt said softly, taking Blaine's hand and walking up to Mr. Schue. Kurt shut the doors and locked them both before sitting back down.

"I know this all was very confusing Blaine. Are you scared?"

"I don't know what's happening." Blaine said emotionless. 

"Let us introduce ourselves formally," Mr. Schue said. "I'm Will Schuester, a Vampire and headmaster of our coven." Everyone in the glee club stood in a line and introduced themselves.

"Rachel Berry, witch." Rachel said proudly and happily.

"Finn, and I'm a shapeshifter." 

"'Sup, I'm Puck. Vampire." Puck stood in his usual douche stance.

"Hi, I'm Brittany and a shapeshifter."

"Hello Blaine. I'm Quinn Fabray also a shapeshifter." Quinn said, stepping forward and shaking Blaine's hand.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Tina, vampire."

"I'm Mercedes Jones, witch."

"Hey Hobbit, I'm Santana. Vampire."

"Kurt Hummel, vampire." Kurt said, just barely meeting Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"So who are the rest of you?" Blaine questioned, looking at Sam, and Mike.

"Sam and Mike are human, like you, but they are sworn to secrecy so they can be with their partners. Tina and Mike are happily together, and Sam is with Mercedes." Kurt explained to to nervous human in front of him.

"Blaine, you have two options. One: you can be sworn in and stay without a problem. Or two: We can have one of the witches wipe your memory from the last few things you've seen and you will remain in the dark about us like most others." Mr. Schue said, giving Blaine an actual choice.

"When can I be sworn in?" Blaine asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the long awaited third chapter is out. Sorry for the wait, I was painting for about nine hours last night and was drained of energy. Enjoy!


	4. Four

Blaine walked the halls of McKinley, noticing how all the glee kids blended in so well. He found himself staring at one Kurt Hummel. 

"Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asked he new friend, "I can hear your heart beat from the school entrance."

"Oh," Blaine blushed fiercely. "It's nothing." Blaine said as he snuck one last glance at the gorgeous vampire.

"Are you staring at the single and adorable Kurt Hummel Mr. Blaine Anderson?" Tina smirked.

"I..I...wa...I wasn't doing anything Tina, why would you say that?" Blaine faked innocence to the small girl.

"Oh Lord, it's so obvious. Your staring him any chance you have, just ask him out already." Tina huffed at the olive skinned boy in front of her.

.............

"So Mercedes, why don't we have a glee party at the coven house tonight? We can have Santana and Puck plan everything and I happen to know that Will is leaving for a meeting after glee. We have to whole mansion to the coven." Kurt nudged his friend. She sighed and deliberated for a moment.

"I don't see that going well. I can see the police in the future at the coven house. We can't have the party, besides, we have homecoming in less than a month." Mercedes pointed out to the porcelain boy.

"I guess you're right. So who are going to ask to the dance?" Kurt questioned the witch.

"I have no clue, but I do know who you should go with." Mercedes smirked.

"Really? Who?" Kurt asked.

"The young human who has been staring at you during our whole conversation. Even while he was talking to Tina." Mercedes chuckled at Kurt's obliviousness.

"Blaine? I don't think he likes me like that. He's probably just curious about vampires." Kurt lied. He wanted nothing more than to ask Blaine to homecoming. 

"Oh please white boy. Don't even try that with me. I can see your future with Blaine, you're happy with him." Mercedes groaned.

It was true, Kurt was happy with Blaine. Blaine's only been at McKinley for a little over a week. Whenever Kurt and Blaine were together, they acted like a couple. Kurt wa absolutely sure that Blaine was his true mate. Blaine was just seen as a human, but to Kurt he was his source of joy. Vampires don't have human emotions, and if they do the emotions are heightened by a hundred. Kurt was cursed with vampire emotion along with everything else, causing him to feel more than any being on Earth. He could feel what other's felt when he was close enough to them.

"I am 'Cedes, I really am. I just can't risk the thought of scaring him away forever. I can feel it he could be 'The One'." Kurt said seriously.

"Oh Kurt, you have to go for it. Even just as friends is a step, now be the flawless vampire you are and work it!" Mercedes cheered Kurt on. Tina looked over at Mercedes after hearing everything and smiled. Kurt walked over and smiled.

"Hey Tina. Hi Blaine." Kurt swore if he could, he would be bright red by now.

"Hello Kurt. I should go to class, I'll see you two later." Tina winked at Blaine walked away. Kurt pretended to not notice Tina and smiled warmly at the shorter human.

"I was, uh, wondering...if you would like." Kurt took a deep breath. "Homecoming is in a week and I was wondering if you like to go with me. Of course you don't have to or we could go as friends. You might not even want to go, sorry, I'm such an idiot I shouldn't have asked." Kurt rambled.

"Yes." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt looked up to meet his blue to Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I want to go with you. Kurt I wanted to ask you but I was worried you wouldn't want to go with me." Blaine confessed. Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"For what Kurt?"

"Saying yes to a freak of nature like me." Kurt mumbled. Blaine barely could understand what he said.

"Okay, I'll admit I don't know much about the supernatural. Can you please explain why you'd be a freak of nature? Sure you have to drink blood to survive but your not a monster because of it." Blaine said sternly.

"It's not that, we have donors so we don't worry about that. When a human it turned, they loose most of their ability to have emotion. Tina has typical human emotion I don't. I was turned and cursed with heightened emotions, meaning that I feel everything everyone feels plus I have over active emotions." Kurt confided in Blaine one of his most hidden truths.

"It'll be okay Kurt." Blaine said, hugging Kurt again but tighter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. It was just a filler to feed Klaine needs. Next chapter will be more Klaine of course and most likely the days leading up to homecoming! Sorry again, next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to find this again after I stupidly clicked a wrong button and it was sent to the orphan account.


End file.
